Deus ex Machina
by jeffs
Summary: A different look at the birth of the goddess's. And Ranma 12 crossover Belldandy and Kasumi... How close are they?
1. Default Chapter

Deus ex Machina by jeff shelton  
  
jws1webtv.net  
  
disclaimer The characters in this story belong to Fujishima Kosuke and Takahashi Rumiko and I have no right to use them.  
  
This is a chapter of explanations and setting things up for additional stories, so there will not be a lot of action.  
  
If someone wishes to use this and do stories based on this, please feel free.

* * *

Part 1: Separated at Birth by jeff shelton  
  
Time present minus 25 years.  
  
Place the Heavens.  
  
Three old women are sitting in front of an ancient loom. On the loom is a fabric that stretches off in the distance out of sight. Next to the three women is a computer.  
  
The oldest says, "So, Skuld, that is what we will using instead of the loom from now on."  
  
The youngest replies, "I wouldn't say 'from now on', Urthr. I'm sure things will change in the future," she says with a smile.  
  
The third says, "Now, don't you two start up again. We will be using the new technology. Be grateful our new reincarnations are coming up soon. When we are young again, we will learn to use the new system as if we had always had it."  
  
"I hate being reincarnated every hundred years," Skuld says.  
  
"Remember what is was like before Kami-sama began the policy of reincarnation, what 500 years ago? Things changed only very slowly, remember. Now things change quickly," Verthandi says.  
  
"Too quickly, if you ask me," Urthr interrupts.  
  
"Perhaps, Urthr, but things are changing and for the better. Things will, with our reincarnations, begin to change rapidly, again. When we are young and still learning our powers, others will be able to do things and we will not be able to stop them. While some of those things will be bad, others will help people," Verthandi says.  
  
"Before Kami-sama introduced reincarnation we were old and conservative. Whenever somebody would come up with something new and different, we were always pulling strings making the new go away. Now we are young again, and when new things comes we help them along."  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Kami-sama, Verthandi," Skuld remarks.  
  
"Would you have me lecture to you, or Kami-sama?" Verthandi smiles at her younger sister. "Every time the reincarnations happen, Kami-sama changes things. Remember the first time? When we spent 25 years living with mortals, thinking we were mortals, having no memories of ourselves? Now, we live in the Heavens, only going to Earth occasionally, and as we age and gain in experience with our powers, more and more of our memories return gradually, not all at once like it was."  
  
"Yes, things are better, I just wish we did not have to do it," Skuld says.  
  
Verthandi thinks back to her first reincarnation.  
  
flashback Iceland: 1500 ad  
  
A beautiful, young woman with goddess tattoos on her face is standing next to a handsome young man. They both look to be about age 25.  
  
Facing them is a old, 50ish, large warrior. His face has tattoos on it. He has only one eye and is wielding a spear. "It is time for you to return to your duties." He commands.  
  
She grabs the young man's arm and says, "No! I love him and he CAN NOT go."  
  
"By my command, Gods and Mortals shall not mix. Come, We are leaving."  
  
The young man pulls his sword and steps between the young woman and the old man. "I will NOT let her go. WE LOVE EACH OTHER! You can not force us apart! NEVER!!"  
  
The old man's remaining eye flashes. The young man is enveloped in energy. He is paralyzed. "Few men would pull their weapons on me. As a reward for your bravery, I shall let you live."  
  
"I SHALL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU!!" the young woman shouts as she fades away.  
  
end flashback  
  
'It has taken centuries of talking and explaining, but Kami-sama has relented. His commands have finally been changed. Now the hard part, to arrange his reincarnation at the same time I reincarnate. My love will live again and WE SHALL BE TOGETHER. Our love WILL succeed!' Verthandi thinks as she looks at her sisters.  
  
Verthandi turns to Urthr. "Urthr, your time is coming up soon. Have you any thoughts about what will happen?"  
  
"Verthandi, have you forgotten the promise to the Lord of Terror. The one that allowed Kami-sama to seal him up? Remember my mother this time will be a demon, not a human like you two."  
  
"No, I did not forget. I was seeing if you had any plans we need to take into consideration, as we plan your education, this time."  
  
"Yeah, I probably will be a bit more uncontrollable this time." Urthr gets up and leaves the room. "I'll let you know." "Verthandi, I hope everything will be alright with her."  
  
"Yes, but she volunteered to save people, and she knew what she was getting into. It was agree with this or have the Lord of Terror give good advice to the dictators who lived in the middle of this century. Still I will talk to her and work things out."  
  
A couple of weeks later.  
  
The three sisters and Kami-sama are in his office.  
  
Kami-sama says, "It is time, Urthr."  
  
"Yes. Verthandi, my new name for this incarnation will be 'Urd'."  
  
The three sisters hug each other. Skuld says, "Good bye, Urthr."  
  
Verthandi says, "Till we meet again, Urd."  
  
Urthr vanishes into a cloud of energy that is absorbed into Kami-sama. Kami- sama in a somewhat disgruntled voice says, "Now the bad part, going to Urd's mother."  
  
"Stop acting like you hate it, Kami-sama. Sometimes, I think you came up with this idea, just so you could get away with bedding other women," Verthandi says with a knowing gleam in her eyes.  
  
Kami-sama smiles, "Getting things past you is difficult. You always choose somebody nice for your mother, I am looking forward to see who it will be this time."  
  
"I choose nice women because its harder for your wife to get mad at them," Verthandi says with a smile.  
  
"Argh! Why did you bring her in. Oh well, off I go, before Urd's energy starts to fail." He vanishes.  
  
A few years later.  
  
In an unknown and undescribable dimension.  
  
Verthandi and an old man with demon tattoos on his face are standing looking at each other. The demon has in his left hand a glowing ball of energy.  
  
"I WANT that spirit!" Verthandi says, pointing at the ball of energy.  
  
"As a mortal might say, no way baby. I stole this from the heavens and this spirit WILL NEVER be reborn!"  
  
"HE WILL LIVE AGAIN!!" Verthandi begins to glow, as her earring power seals are destroyed.  
  
"UNHOLY SHIT! YOU MEAN IT!" The demon begins to glow as well.  
  
Both vanish into balls of energy.  
  
After an unknown amount of time, Verthandi reforms herself from the pure energy form she was using to fight with. She holds up next to her breasts is a ball of energy. She smiles, and whispers to the ball, "You will live. We will be together."  
  
She vanishes as she teleports to a house in Japan, where she will make sure the spirit goes where it is supposed to.  
  
The mailbox outside the house has the name Morisato on it.  
  
A couple of weeks later.  
  
Skuld and Verthandi are in Kami-sama's office.  
  
Skuld is holding the young Urd in her arms.  
  
Urd is NOT liking being held. She is crying and yelling, "Don't go!"  
  
Verthandi says, "Here, let me have her, Skuld, one last time."  
  
Urd is placed on the ground and Verthandi kneels down in front of her. "Urd, quiet please, I am about to leave, you be good now. Please take care of your little sister that will be coming soon, ok."  
  
"I DO NOT WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Urd wails.  
  
Verthandi hugs her and says, "I'll be back, you'll remember me, always. Don't worry, ok."  
  
She wipes the tears from Urd's face. "Be a good girl and help your little sister."  
  
"I'll have a little sister?"  
  
"Yes, in about nine months. Now, go with Auntie Skuld, and everything will be fine."  
  
Urd goes over to Skuld. Skuld kneels down and places her arm around Urd. "Everything will be fine, Urd. After this I'll start you teaching you all about those new bright machines that are in our rooms now, ok."  
  
Skuld looks up at Verthandi and telepathically tells her. "You know, I've always hated this time. I'll the only adult and I have to keep up with her and you."  
  
Verthandi telepathically replies, "Yes, I know, and this time Urd's mother side is making it worse."  
  
She sighs. "It was necessary, but I have a feeling that promise to the Lord of Terror will come back and haunt us."  
  
Kami-sama interrupts, "It is time, Verthandi."  
  
"I know. Skuld in my new incarnation, please, name me Belldandy." Skuld and Verthandi hug.  
  
"See you again, Belldandy."  
  
Verthandi vanishes into a cloud of energy that is absorbed by Kami-sama.  
  
Nine months later in a hospital in Tokyo.  
  
Outside the delivery room two young men are waiting on some good news. The doctor comes out and instantly both men are next to him.  
  
"Good news all around, your wife had one of the easiest deliveries I've ever had, and ..."  
  
"And doctor, how is my son?" asks the father. The doctor smiles, "The twins"  
  
Both men jump for joy for several minutes before they calm down enough for the doctor to finish. "As I was saying, your twin GIRLS are doing fine as well."  
  
Both men look at each other, look at the doctor, and at the same time say, "She had girls?!?!"  
  
The men look at each other and start to talk to each other. Seeing that are leaving him alone the doctor retreats into the delivery room. After a couple of minutes of low voiced talking the celebration in the waiting room begins again.  
  
In the delivery room:  
  
Skuld materializes and quickly casts a spell.  
  
Everybody in the room freezes as time stands still. Even the celebrating father and his best friend are frozen. The only people unaffected are the two new-born girls. Skuld gently picks up one of the girls.  
  
The two girls are not identical twins.  
  
One looks like a normal Japanese baby, the other looks more western and has some small birthmarks on her face. The girl in Skuld's arms is the one with the birthmarks.  
  
"I was wondering what you had planned, Verthandi," Skuld says as she looks at the other girl. "The way you acted the last couple of weeks before the reincarnation convinced me you had something planned, I just never expected this. I wonder why you gave this woman the gift of a child."  
  
Skuld casts another spell and looks at the other girl again. "And her aura shows you gave her some of your soul as well. Why? What is so special about this mortal that she deserves a gift of this magnitude."  
  
Skuld replaces the girl on the bed and casts a greater spell.  
  
A spell that will enable Skuld to look into the future.  
  
She removes a flask of special water from her robes and uses it in the spell. A minute (for Skuld) passes with Skuld staring into space as her spell parts the veil of time and allows the Goddess of the Future to view it. "I see, It's not because of her, but because of her children that you gave her the gift of your half-sister."  
  
Skuld reaches down and gently lifts up the other girl. "Verthandi gave you part of her, young one."  
  
She kisses the baby. "From what I saw you will need her kindness, gentleness, and patience."  
  
She puts the child down and looks at the mother. "Your life will be over far too soon, Kimiko, but I saw that Kami-sama has already chosen you in the future, he will take care of you personally. Few this day and time are so honored. And I see he gave you the gifts of wisdom and love, rare and powerful gifts."  
  
Skuld bends downs and kisses the woman. The kiss of a daughter to a mother. "Even though Verthandi gave you the ultimate gift, from what I saw, I need to give some gifts as well."  
  
Skuld places her hand above the woman's stomach. A ball of energy forms between her palm and the stomach. "To your next child, the gift of intelligence and cunning."  
  
She places her hand on the stomach and when she removes it the ball of energy is gone.  
  
Another ball of energy forms between Skuld's hand and Kimiko's stomach.  
  
"To your third child, the gift of physical strength and strength of will." The ball of energy is gone as the hand is lifted. A couple of seconds of thought and Skuld places her hand above Kimiko 's stomach for the final time. "And since she will need it, a final gift for your last child."  
  
A small hammer forms between the hand of Skuld and Kimiko, a hammer that vanishes as Skuld removes her hand from Kimiko's stomach.  
  
Skuld picks up Belldandy. "I was going to use those new fashioned computers to alter reality and make your birth vanish, but I wasn't planning on a sister. This requires more subtlety than they can do."  
  
Skuld reaches out with her left hand and part of the fabric of the universe appears. Skuld rearranges the fabric. She then vanishes and the spell that stopped time ends.  
  
The small demon that was lurking in the corner of the room vanishes as well.  
  
A different dimension.  
  
The small demon appears in front of a very old demon. The same one that Verthandi fought before.  
  
"I have the information you wanted, oh lord! Verthandi has been reincarnated. And she has a sister this time."  
  
"A sister? You mean Urthr or Skuld, of course."  
  
"No, master. She has a mortal twin sister."  
  
"Tell me everything you saw, Tei. NOW!"  
  
The demon talks.  
  
"Hmmmmm. I knew delaying my reincarnation would have a benefit. Hurting Verthandi would been very difficult, but a mortal sister... No. Far to kind, I know want I shall do."  
  
The old demon summons another demon. "I have a job for you, Jou."  
  
"You wish is my command, Mahler."  
  
"There is a mortal family I wish to suffer. You will go to that family and torment it."  
  
"You are aware that my powers are limited to emotions."  
  
"OF COURSE! Play with their emotions, strengthen them or weaken them at the right times. I want you to ruin their lives!"  
  
"I really hated to mention this, but. I have commitments that will prevent me from going to earth for several years."  
  
The old demon glares at the young female oni. "Very well, Jou, you can start whenever you can."  
  
Out in the waiting room.  
  
The two men look at each other, each thinking, "For a second there I thought the doctor said twins, but I know he said Kimiko had a, singular, girl."  
  
"Since you did not have a boy, what are you going to name your baby girl?"  
  
"Kimiko has a list. Kasumi is on the top of it."  
  
"Good choice, good choice," Saotome Genma congratulates his best friend Tendo Soun.  
  
the end of part 1  
  
About the names. In the Dark Horse translation. In the 2nd issue Toren Smith gives an explanation on how hard it is to translate Japanese. The names given in this story are the names he gives as the original names of the three goddesses from norse legend. Before they were altered by Fujishima Kosuke. Kimiko: I've seen this name for Mrs Tendo in various other stories, so I am using it. I don't remember which stories, so I hope I'm not offending anybody.  
  
Hopefully this explains all the times that Kasumi suddenly comes up with food, and other items out of thin air. And a explanation for the hammer as well. (truthfully, I prefer the hammer as a martial arts ability explanation. It allows other people to learn and use the hammer, which does happen.)  
  
thank you for reading jeff shelton 


	2. deus2

Begin part 2:  
  
Meeting Again Time:  
  
After volume 38 of the manga.  
  
The Tendo Dojo, late afternoon, on a fine spring day.  
  
Kasumi and Nodoka are in the kitchen fixing dinner.  
  
Soun and Genma are on the back porch playing Go.  
  
Nabiki is in the living room reading a manga and eating snacks.  
  
Happosai is upstairs sorting through his collection.  
  
Ranma and Akane are sparring in the dojo. (ok, they're fighting, Akane still hasn't forgiven him for not being able to say "I love you" on their, almost, wedding day.)  
  
Kasumi, while looking out the window, sees a swiftly moving shadow pass over the ground and looks up.  
  
Pantyhose Taro in cursed form is flying overhead.  
  
It looks like he is going to land in the backyard. The landing is terrible. He crashes into the dojo.  
  
When the smoke clears it is obvious he has been in a fight, and he lost. Two of his octopus tentacles are missing. His right arm has a compound fracture. The feathers on his right wing are partially missing. (flying was very hard.) His chest and back are covered in deep cuts, which are bleeding all over him. His left leg has second and third degree burns on it. His head is very bloody. Where the blood ends and the fur begins it not clear. His right horn has been shattered and is missing. He is unconscious.  
  
Kasumi exclaims, "Oh my!" as she continues to look out the window.  
  
A shocked Nodoka asks, "What happened?!" She rushes to the window to look out.  
  
Soun in a panic yells, "Call an ambulance!"  
  
A concerned Akane questions, "Where's the first aid kit!?" She goes to Pantyhose.  
  
Ranma, while getting the first aid kit, says,"He's going to need more than this!"  
  
Nabiki says looking on from the back porch, "Should we use some hot water on him?"  
  
Happosai, jumping down from his room, wants to know, "Who's the idiot that disturbed me!"  
  
Genma, on the other hand, as he knows from past experience about being chased, is more concerned about what did this. He looks up the sky in the direction Pantyhose came from. He sees a second shadow approaching.  
  
"Look up in the air!!"  
  
Kasumi points out the window, "It's a bird!"  
  
Nabiki points up from the porch, "It's a plane!"  
  
Ranma says, "NO! It's ...?"  
  
The creature lands on the house, crushing through the roof.  
  
As it comes smashing through the rest of the house and on to the back porch it becomes fully visible.  
  
It is twenty meters tall. The head is shaped like a baboon's, with some additions V-shaped markings on it, plus a pair of two meter long horns coming out of its forehead. The horns glow similar to the spikes on Godzilla's back. The chest and abdomen looks like that of a gorilla. From its back springs two huge wings ten to fifteen meters long. It has three arms, two were they should be, but there is a third arm coming out of its chest. Each arm ends in a huge taloned five fingered claw. Its legs are like that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. They end in huge talons as well.  
  
Nabiki, Soun and Genma did manage to get off the porch before the creature crashed through it. They are now standing in front of it.  
  
Nodoka and Kasumi were not as lucky. The ceiling collapsed when the creature landed. The ceiling fell on top of them, knocking both unconscious.  
  
"What is it?" Akane asks Happosai.  
  
"I don't know! But it's destroying my collection and for that!" Happosai yells back and then waves to Soun and Genma. "Attack it!! You two idiots!"  
  
Happosai begins to generate his HUGE battle aura. Soun and Genma look at each other and decide they would rather face the unknown in the creature then the known problem of not obeying Happosai's orders, and attack the creature.  
  
Nabiki yells as she runs, "I'M GOING TO GET HELP!!"  
  
Ranma takes one look at the creature, grabs Akane and jumps away.  
  
"What ARE YOU DOING, Ranma!! I've got to help fight it!!" Akane yells in his ear.  
  
"NO WAY!! Your going to be safe, then I'm going back!!" Ranma yells back.  
  
"MY ENEMIES SISTER AND YOU WILL PROVIDE ME WITH PLEASURE AS I TEAR YOU ALL LIMB FROM LIMB!!!"  
  
The Creature's speech echoes throughout Nerima, such is its volume.  
  
Ranma stops a couple of blocks away. "You stay HERE!! DON'T MOVE!!"  
  
"I AM NOT A DOG!! I WILL FIGHT IT!!" Akane screams in his face.  
  
As Akane starts to run past him toward the house, Ranma hits a pressure point and she collapses. He puts her down, gently. Ranma starts to jump back toward the house, leaving Akane laying peacefully on a neighbor's roof.  
  
He sees Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse approach. "Cologne, do you know what it is?" Ranma asks.  
  
"No," Cologne says.  
  
"Shampoo see it fly over. Shampoo coming to help Ranma fight!" Shampoo says.  
  
Ranma and the China gang run to the house.  
  
As they get there they see Ukyo and Ryouga have already arrived.  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"Heard it, Ran-chan! Came to help!" Ukyo says as she unlimbers her battle spatula.  
  
"This is YOUR fault, Ranma!!" Ryouga yells. "I just know it!!"  
  
From the other side of the house, they can hear, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Are you coming, brother dear!!" as the Kuno's also arrive.  
  
At the temple where Belldandy and her sisters live.  
  
Belldandy is in the kitchen fixing dinner. Keiichi, Skuld and Megumi are standing beside a new motorcycle. They are having a calm and pleasant conversation about how to modify the bike. (ok, Skuld and Megumi are arguing, Keiichi is trying to stay out of it.)  
  
Urd is out, where, only Kami-sama knows, maybe.  
  
Suddenly, Keiichi, Skuld and Megumi hear something fall in the kitchen, and hear a low moan from Belldandy.  
  
By the time they get to the kitchen, Belldandy is sitting in a lotus position on the floor. (more accurately, about 15cm off the floor.) Her hands are rubbing her temples. A soft blue glow begins to form about her.  
  
"What's going on?" Megumi asks as she tries to look through Keiichi and Skuld as they stand in the doorway.  
  
Keiichi grabs her arm and drags her away quickly. "Belldandy will be fine, Megumi. She just dropped something. Come on, I need your help."  
  
"I didn't know you needed any help, Keiichi." She raises an eyebrow. "You sure didn't want it a few minutes ago."  
  
"Yes I do, I need your help on some equations." Keiichi drags Megumi away.  
  
Skuld closes the door to the kitchen, and cautiously approaches Belldandy. She kneels beside her and quietly asks, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Belldandy ignores her, and starts talking in a language that is not translatable. The blue glow around Belldandy vanishes. She looks at Skuld and says, "I've got to go. I'll explain later. I just remembered something very, very, important."  
  
As Belldandy gets up and heads toward the bathroom, she is thinking about what just happened. 'As I get older and older the memory blocks Kami-sama placed over my previous incarnations memories weaken. Suddenly, I remember what I planned, or part of it at least, when I was reincarnated the this time. I now know I HAVE a half-sister, my twin. Even though we had no memory of each other, WE are connected in ways even I don't understand. She is in pain, life threatening pain. THAT pain caused the memory blocks to collapse. I can sense her pain, and I sense her spirit dying. I have to go to her and help!'  
  
Belldandy sticks her hand into the bathroom mirror and begins to vanish.  
  
She looks at Skuld, who followed her, and says, "I don't know how long I'll be gone. Tell Keiichi not to worry, then follow me, I might need your help. I must help my sister!" Belldandy vanishes into the mirror.  
  
Skuld goes to find Keiichi and tell him that something bad must have happened to Urd and Belldandy needs her help.  
  
The house has been ground zero of a perfect Shishi Hokodan chi-blast.  
  
The creature is standing over the ruins of the Dojo.  
  
Pantyhose's body is up against the walls surrounding the Tendo estate. Somebody must have knocked him there. The bloody trail leads back to where the dojo was.  
  
The creature's left hand holds an unconscious and bleeding Kodachi.  
  
Tatewaki can be seen painfully trying to stand after having been thrown through a neighbors house saying, "That did not hurt..." He collapses as the compound fracture of his right leg becomes even more grotesquely twisted.  
  
Soun is unconscious, half buried in the yard. The creature stepped on him. Genma is in panda from in the koi-pond trying to extinguish the fire covering his body. As the water heats up he changes into human form. He is not in all that good of shape. Second degree and third degree burns cover most of his body.  
  
Happosai can been seen running away yelling, "I've got to save my babies before they scatter!" He is not moving all that quickly, as he chases after his bra collection. The cuts and scrapes the creature gave him cover his body.  
  
The creature is shaking its left wing. Mousse's chains are tangled up with it. Mousse is nowhere to be seen. (There is a dot high, very high up in the sky moving very quickly.)  
  
Its right hand holds Shampoo. She is pounding on the fist, trying to break a finger or two and escape.  
  
Ryouga's body is under the creature.  
  
The perfect shishi hokodan chi-blast hurt the creature.  
  
Enough that Ryouga was given its full attention for a couple of attacks. He is barely breathing.  
  
Ukyo's battle spatula is embedded in the creatures chest. She is in the grasp of the creatures middle arm. (The one growing out of its chest.) She is struggling to escape.  
  
Cologne is circling the creature. She is preparing a Hiryü Shoten Ha.  
  
Ranma is jumping around it attacking using his fists and kicks and an occasional Moko Takabisha chi-blast. His superior speed has allowed him to escape major damage. He is also distracting it so Cologne can operate without being hit, and trying to rescue the girls before Cologne's chi- blast goes off.  
  
Belldandy appears, she is coming out of the largest piece of the broken bathroom mirror there is. She glances around and realizes that nobody is paying any attention to what is happening over here. She rushes over to where Kasumi and Nodoka are trapped.  
  
Luckily the shishi hokodan destroyed the major pieces of roof that were covering them. It also hurt them as well. She brushes of the remaining pieces off Kasumi and places one hand on her brow and the other on her chest over her heart. Belldandy concentrates and recites a healing spell.  
  
As Kasumi wakes up, Cologne's Hiryü Shoten Ha goes off.  
  
Ranma jumps out of its path in time. He yells, "Couldn't save any, too tightly gripped!"  
  
"Be ready, Son-In-law. I feel that this has only distracted it. When the cyclone stops attack again, quickly!"  
  
"Oh my! What happened?"  
  
"I'll explain later, sister. First, I've got to take care of a small problem." Kasumi looks at Belldandy strangely, but something tells her to trust the young woman kneeling beside her.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome! Where are some bandages?" Kasumi starts to help Nodoka. She uses her and Nodoka's ruined clothes to help bandage Nodoka.  
  
Belldandy recites another small spell and some paper, brush and ink appear before her. She draws a figure on a piece of paper. She repeats the figure on several sheets.  
  
She runs to Cologne and Ranma, who are watching the cyclone die down and are about to attack, yelling, "Place these on her! They will cancel the transformation spell!"  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Ranma asks.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Cologne questions.  
  
"There is no time to explain. Just place these on her!" Belldandy says as she hands Cologne and Ranma some pieces of paper.  
  
"How is a stupid piece of paper going to get rid of that monster?" Ranma looks at the paper. "And what does it say, anyhow?"  
  
Cologne looks at the paper. She looks at Belldandy's face and the goddess tattoos on it. "Ancient amazon legends... hmmm... DO IT, BOY!! Stop asking stupid questions!" She commands Ranma as she hits him on the head with her staff.  
  
Under her breath she mumbles, "sometimes I think Akane is right about the idiot."  
  
"Ranma! YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
All three look up and see Akane charging at them. Following her is Nabiki.  
  
"Why did you knock me out!"  
  
"Look at what happened! You aren't good enough to be fighting this thing!"  
  
"How did you know that?! And if I had been here this might not have happened!"  
  
"STOP!! The cyclone is gone!" Cologne points to the creature, who is still standing, apparently little if any hurt by the Hiryü Shoten Ha.  
  
The creature seeing Belldandy hesitates, and Cologne, Ranma and Akane attack it.  
  
Akane's fists and kicks do as much damage as anybody else.  
  
Cologne and Ranma place the papers on its body, though.  
  
The creature starts to spin around dropping the three girls that were in its grasp.  
  
Various multi-colored lights begin playing on its body. A thirty second transformation sequence similar to that of a Sailor Moon anime happens.  
  
As the sequence begins Skuld comes up out of the koi-pond pushing Genma out of the way. "Get OUT of my way! You!" Skuld yells at Genma. "What happened, Belldandy?"  
  
"I'll explain later, Skuld, right now I need a CD player and disco CD."  
  
"OK, I'll get one," Skuld says as she vanishes back into the koi-pond.  
  
As the sequence ends Mara is standing where the creature was. Mara has the wards Belldandy made stuck on her body. One on her legs and stomach and one on her face and arms. She is also wearing a glowing amulet.  
  
Belldandy's and Cologne's eyes spark as they recognize the amulet.  
  
"The amulet of Kiru-Souutsu. It gives the wearer tremendous power, but at the cost of become a homicidal manic." Both are thinking this at the same time.  
  
"I thought it was lost by Ashura centuries ago," Belldandy thinks.  
  
"Amazon legends indicated it was at Jusenkyo, but in what spring? nobody knew," Cologne thinks.  
  
Cologne instantly places the tip of her staff under the chain and lifts the amulet off Mara's neck, while Mara is still stunned by the transformation sequence.  
  
Belldandy grabs the amulet in mid air.  
  
"Drop that! It is very dangerous!" Cologne goes into a battle stance facing Belldandy.  
  
"I am aware of what it is." Belldandy looks at Cologne. "But, even I am having trouble resisting its corruption, so you are correct."  
  
She drops the amulet and places one of her wards on it. The ward instantly smokes and burns up.  
  
"Whoa! What is that?" Ranma asks as he looks at the amulet. He bends over to pick it up.  
  
"Get away from it!" Cologne knocks Ranma away with her staff.  
  
"Nobody, but nobody will touch it! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Cologne pronounces.  
  
Ranma gets up rubbing the arm that Cologne hit, "What did you do that for?"  
  
Skuld, at this point in time comes back. She has brought with her, Banpei, her robot.  
  
"He wanted to come to protect you," she says to Belldandy as she hands her the CD player. Leaving Cologne to guard the amulet, Belldandy goes over to Mara fingering the CD player, making sure it is ready to go.  
  
Mara, seeing Belldandy approach and seeing what is in her hands says, "There isn't any need to use that, Belldandy. The amulet's influence is temporary."  
  
"You WILL stay and help," Belldandy commands.  
  
Mara looks around at the destruction, looks at Belldandy, looks at the CD player. She sighs. "You're not going to give me any choice, are you?"  
  
"NO."  
  
An hour or so later.  
  
All of the injured have been cared for. Everybody introduced themselves then, and a quick explanation was given.  
  
The goddesses were given a five to ten minute synopsis of Ranma and his adventures.  
  
Ranma and his group were given a somewhat vaguer explanation about the goddesses from Cologne's legends and Belldandy.  
  
Ryouga, Tatewaki, Kodachi, Nodoka, Soun and Genma have been sent to a nearby hospital. Ryouga, Genma and Tatewaki will be in the hospital a week or so, the others will out in a day or so. Cologne's medical expertise and Belldandy, with power assists from Skuld, Mara, and Urd, (when she showed up after about 30 minutes into the curing session) cured the most serious of injures.  
  
Happosai is still chasing after his collection. Mousse, still, has not come down. Shampoo and Ukyo, while needing to go to a hospital themselves, aren't allowing anyone to load them up and take them to the hospital.  
  
The amulet is still on the ground where Belldandy dropped it. Around it are some wards placed by the goddesses and some amazon wards that Cologne put around it.  
  
Belldandy, Skuld, Urd are together in one group.  
  
Kasumi is sitting next to Belldandy, Belldandy having requested it. They are leaning up against one another. Drawing strength, somehow, from the other.  
  
Everybody noticed this while Belldandy was helping cure the others.  
  
Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Cologne, Shampoo, and Ukyo are together in another group.  
  
Mara is sitting next to Pantyhose. Pantyhose is in human form.  
  
They are all sitting where the dojo was. (Sitting is a general term. Some are lying on the ground, some are sitting indian fashion, some are standing up. But they are in the groups above.) Banpei and some minor demons summoned by Mara are beginning to rebuild the Tendo house.  
  
Pantyhose was cured of the serious injuries he suffered, but was not sent to a hospital. Everybody wanted an explanation, and he would need to give his side of the story.  
  
"I'm sure everybody would like an explanation." Belldandy begins to say, "Where to start... Mara, why don't you begin, please."  
  
"Ok, ok, I was looking for the amulet. I wanted to find it and give it to Keiichi."  
  
Belldandy looks at Mara with a hard glint in her eyes. "His lack of powers, occasionally stops him from being more aggressive with... "  
  
"We don't need to hear anymore about THAT!" Belldandy interrupts. "He would have accepted the amulet to get the powers to be equal with Belldandy. Then the evil in the amulet would have corrupted him."  
  
"HE would never have accepted such a nasty device!"  
  
Mara shrugs her shoulders and continues, "That was what I was planning, anyway. When I found the amulet, this arrogant idiot was trying to fish it out of a spring."  
  
She points to Pantyhose. Pantyhose starts to interrupt when Urd casts a minor spell and his jaws don't work.  
  
He glares at Urd. "You'll get your chance to talk when she is done, bright boy. And stop thinking such bad thoughts, or you will find out just how puny you really are."  
  
Mara continues, "We fought, I needed some quick energy and put it on." She grimaces, "It was more powerful than I thought. With its power I read this thing's mind. His memories of Kasumi opened up some of my own memories and I let him lead me here. So I could destroy your sister, Belldandy."  
  
"It was the amulet, I sure you would not do this on your own, Mara," Belldandy gently says.  
  
"Sister? Urd wasn't here, were you, Urd?" Skuld asks.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Nabiki and Akane look at each other and both are thinking the same thing. "Kasumi and Belldandy act a LOT alike."  
  
Cologne stares intensely at Kasumi and Belldandy.  
  
"If Belldandy's sister wasn't here, why did you come here?" Ukyo asks Mara with Ranma and Shampoo nodding their heads in agreement to Ukyo's question.  
  
"I will explain later, after Mr. Taro tells his side of the story." Belldandy interrupts, then points to Pantyhose and says, "Urd, could you remove that spell, he needs to talk."  
  
Pantyhose, as he clenches and unclenches his jaws, first decides not to say anything. But as he goes to fold his arms, the cast his right arm is still in stops him. He looks at the cast and decides some explanation is in order. They did help him.  
  
"After I left here last time, I wanted to find Ashura's real power source." He glares at Ranma. "Fem-boy, when I'm healed you and me are going to have a 'discussion' about back supports."  
  
"Fine with me, anytime, Pantyhose Taro. I'll be ready." Ranma confidently grins back at Pantyhose. "I went back to Jusenkyo and got the guide to tell me the legend of Ashura's drowning. I figured the small statue that was thrown into the spring was the source of power. Not wanting to see what would happen if I waded into the spring, I started to fish it out. She showed up JUST as I succeeded. We fought over the statue. It broke and that amulet came out. What she said earlier covers everything else."  
  
Pantyhose shuts up and puts on the appearance of ignoring everything else that happens.  
  
"Before you begin, Belldandy, I have a question for Mara," Cologne says politely to Belldandy.  
  
"Hmmm. Go ahead."  
  
"Why did mine and Ranma's attacks not seem to hurt you when Ryouga's did?"  
  
"The amulet protects against positive emotion attacks. Ranma's attack is based on a positive emotion. The tornado was different. I had the time to use the power of the amulet to make sure I was not hurt by it. Ryouga's attack succeeded because depression is a negative emotion and I did not have a defense against it."  
  
Ranma smiles, "Great! I could have beaten you. All I would have to do was use the Shishi Hokodan myself."  
  
"I didn't know you could use it, Ran-chan," Ukyo says.  
  
"Yeah, I learned it before I learned the Moko Takabisha."  
  
"Belldandy, could you please tell us why Mara attacked us thinking that a sister of yours was here?" Akane asks.  
  
Belldandy stands up and pulls Kasumi up with her.  
  
"How to say this? ... I have a twin sister. When we were born, magic was used to make everybody forget that I was her sister. Everybody's memories were changed to help protect her family, but..."  
  
"It did not help," Cologne says.  
  
"Oh! It did, otherwise the Tendos would have had more problems than this."  
  
Kasumi looks at Belldandy. "I'm your sister."  
  
"Yes, We share the same mother. Your natural father is Tendo Soun, mine isn't."  
  
They hug each other.  
  
"I don't remember any of this!" Both Skuld and Urd exclaim.  
  
"I will fix everybody's memories." Belldandy smiles as she lets go of Kasumi. They are still holding hands.  
  
"Just not right now, I am rather tired."  
  
Akane and Nabiki smile, and think, "We're related to a goddess!"  
  
Nabiki's thoughts turn to how she can use this to her advantage.  
  
Akane, on the other hand, goes over to hug her new sister.  
  
Cologne, Shampoo, and Ukyo just KNOW this is not good for them, but are unsure about HOW bad it will be.  
  
"This is just great! How will Akane's new sisters mess up my life now?!" Ranma HAD meant that to be his thoughts only, but. He spoke them instead.  
  
"Ranma! How could you say that!" Akane twists around to glare at Ranma.  
  
Ranma gets embarrassed and puts his hand behind his head and starts to play with his pigtail.  
  
Kasumi puts her hand on Akane's shoulders to stop her from going toward Ranma, and goes to Ranma herself.  
  
"I...I did, no, didn't mean anyth.. anything, by.." Ranma starts to try and explain.  
  
Kasumi reaches out for Ranma. Or rather for somebody that is just behind him.  
  
Kasumi grabs an invisible somebody that was lurking behind Ranma. "I've occasionally seen you, but never had the courage to try and confront you," Kasumi speaks to open air.  
  
Ranma moves away from Kasumi, and everyone stares at Kasumi.  
  
Mara looks at what Kasumi is talking to. She concentrates very hard on her memories, something subconscious is telling her that some answers are there.  
  
Mara snaps her fingers, "I remember now! I told you to mess up their lives, didn't I, just before I was reincarnated this time." She pauses a second. "Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that?" Mara finishes as she looks around.  
  
Everybody, but Kasumi is looking at Mara. If looks could kill several stares would be killing attacks.  
  
With that the invisible demon turns visible and everybody sees Kasumi is holding a middle-aged looking female oni. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jou." She states as she looks confidently back at the people staring at her.  
  
"You were messing up our lives?"  
  
"Yep, playing with your emotions. Tis fun." She smiles. "I've had a WONDERFUL time the past year or so." She starts to giggle.  
  
The battle auras of five martial artists and three goddesses start forming.  
  
Her smile gets bigger. "Sorry, but got to go. Mara, I believe my job is finished. Talk to you later," she says as she vanishes.  
  
"Who was that and what did she mean?" Nabiki asks Mara.  
  
Nabiki has the CD player that Belldandy had earlier in her hands. She is waving it under Mara'a nose. The rest of the gang surrounds Mara.  
  
"My memories aren't so good, but. I had Jou, a demon that specializes in emotion control, follow Kasumi's family around and use her powers to have demonic fun."  
  
"It was a way to get back at me," Belldandy says.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey! That means whenever something went wrong IT WAS NEVER MY FAULT! It was Jou's!!" Ranma starts to dance for joy.  
  
So much joy that he quickly kisses Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo.  
  
The three girls, after the shock of Ranma's quick kisses wear off, start into a SERIOUS staring contest.  
  
Although Ranma and the girls aren't paying attention, Urd does have some additional comments. "Jou can only affect emotions that already exist. She can make them increase or decrease in strength. But love or hate has to exist before she can do anything."  
  
"Kasumi, how did you know she was there?" Cologne asks.  
  
"I've seen her before, several times. Mostly just before or just after somebody does something that some people might consider wrong. Nobody else ever seemed to see her, and I started to think she was just a figment of my imagination."  
  
She looks at Belldandy. "When I saw her behind Ranma, something, I don't know what, told me to go over there and grab her."  
  
"You have no idea why you were able to see her, and why now would have been a good time to confront her. Hmmm. Do you have any solutions, Belldandy?" Cologne questions.  
  
"I can explain why she saw Jou, but not the other. Kasumi has part of my power in her. It must allow her to see things not normally seen by people."  
  
"Why didn't you see Jou?" Nabiki interjects. "If I had thought about looking for something hidden I would have seen her. Plus I am very tried right now, and even goddesses make mistakes when that happens." She smiles humbly at Nabiki.  
  
'Somebody actually admitting the possibility of a mistake. I've died and gone to heaven,' Nabiki thinks.  
  
"As to why Kasumi would chose now to confront Jou." Belldandy shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
"So our lives should return to normal now," Nabiki says musingly.  
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not." Skuld points out to Nabiki the fact that Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo have finished their staring contest and are now chasing Ranma.  
  
They want him to tell them why he kissed all three girls not just one of them. Their weapons are out.  
  
"Son-In-Law and some others have a curse on them. Would your powers be able to cure them?" Cologne asks Urd, since Kasumi and Belldandy are going over to break up Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo.  
  
"Yes, but unless we caused the curse we can't fix it. Rules, you know." She shrugs. "But, you never know, something might come up."  
  
Urd starts thinking about the romantic triangles she heard about when Ranma's past was explained and she grins.  
  
The end  
  
Author's Notes: Ranma did learn the Shishi Hokodan fist, but depression isn't something he is good at. So he only used it twice? during the story, and I do not believe ever tried it again.

I wrote this story years ago. Once upon a time, I had a lot of plans for this. but, shakes head. Not anymore, sorry.

If someone wishes to continue this story, please do so.

Possible ideas? Urd teaching Shampoo how to make love potions  
  
Nabiki and Aoshima Mara telling Ranma to get cured he has get Belldandy to tell him that she loves him.  
  
Ukyo trying the balance sphere trick with Ranma  
  
Thank you for reading this. Any C&C will be read and answered. 


End file.
